Vampire Knight one shots (Request are closed )
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: I'm taking any one shot request! Whether it's yuri(yes!), yaoi(nosebleed), straight, lemon, and etc. BUT I WON'T DO ZEROXKANAME! He doesn't deserve that exotic nymph! Zero: did you just call me a nymph! *hits my head* Me: *crying* correction a exotic nymph. I don't own vampire knight!
1. Don't Betray Me (Rido)

"Ah! R-Rido stop it!"

Rido smirked and kept nipping at his adorable human lover's neck. "But your so cute Joni especially when I do this..."

He pinched her butt making gasp then kissed her roughly. Joni always found it weird how she fell in love with this strange man not to mention why he clunged onto her the way he did. Who knew being almost attacked by a level E and saved by a mysterious pureblood could be life changing in a positive way. Rido groaned and started lifting up Joni's skirt, until the doorbell to her loft rang.

"Rido honey. I have to g-get the door."

"Ignore it focus on me and what I'm going to do to you."

"Rido please..."

"...10...9...8"

Joni quickly got from under Rido and ran to the door as he counted down. To her surprise when she opened the door a guy that look a like Rido was at there and he stared at her questionably but smiled a little at her.

"Hello. Can you tell me where Rido Kuran is?"

"Rido..."

"What-Kaname?"

"Uncle it's been a while." Joni tilted her head cutely and Rido gently pushed her behind him.

"Uncle? Rido you never mentioned having a nephew."

"Be quiet Joni. Why are you here Kaname last time I checked I done anything wrong."

"I know and I'm here to keep it that way. I won't allow you to harm anyone else-"

"Wait! Please don't take Rido away from me!"

"You don't know-"

"I don't care! I love Rido and he needs me!"

"Joni-"

"Shut up Rido! How about we make a deal"

"...I'm listening..."

"If Rido slips up just once I'll inform you immediately."

"Joni!"

"...Deal...Joni was it?"

"Yes." Kaname grasped Joni's hand and kissed it then whispered in her ear.

"Don't let your guard down around him." And with that he left and Rido turned his head away in shame.

"Rido please tell me everything."

Joni's stomach turned and felt as if she was going to throw up as he told her everything of what he did. "Joni..."

He tried to touch her but she moved away from him. "I need to be alone right now." Joni went to her room and Rido could hear her crying; She cried for several hours not letting Rido in then there was silence and she came out.

"Joni-"

She silenced him with a kiss and pushed onto the couch crawling on him and ripping open his shirt.

"I won't hesitate to turn you in if you betray me."

"I could never betray Joni."

"...Good."


	2. In love with a Hunter (Toga)

_**{Luka}**_

_He is a hunter. I'm a pureblood and with that we can't be together not to mention he's my teacher. So why...why can't I get him out of my head?! Toga Yagari what's so great about you? Besides your handsome features, perfect body, your kind (to the humans), and loyal. Probably better than any man I known over the years._

"Lady Monoko my don't you look lovely this evening-"

"What do you want Hanabusa?

"Oh! You have to get ready for class. Lord Kaname's orders." I sighed and told him to leave. I took a shower than got dress and went down stairs where everyone was waiting for me.

"You took your time. Are you trying not to see a certain someone~" Rima smirked and blushed deeply.

"Rima!" She laughed as we left the dorms and was on our way to the school. My best friend, Rima, kept teasing the whole way. She's the only one I told I really don't have a close relationship with anybody,but her.

"Rima please knock it off you don't see me teasing you about Shiki." I whined and her face turned red. "That's low Luka!"

"Oh like have any room to talk."

* * *

><p>When we were in Toga's class Rima and me kept passing notes to each other.<p>

Rima: I don't see how you could fall for this hunter. He looks like a pirate.

Me: He's handsome.

Rima: he's an average human.

Me: No he's not. Toga Yagari might have that tough attitude, but I can tell he has a good heart and I think I'm in love with him.

Rima: you know you two can't be together right

Me: yeah I know...

Before I could pass the note back to Rima Toga snatched it and my heart stopped when he started to read it. Oh no...no...no...no! Please let this be a bad dream! Toga raised an eyebrow and an emotion I couldn't read flashed through eye.

"Miss Monoko I need to see you after class."

I'm done for.

When class was over and all of the night class students left the school building I stood in front of Toga embarrassed and ashamed.

"Look Yagari how about we both for-" Toga wrapped his arms around me and kissed me forcefully while running his fingers through my long brown hair.

_**{Toga}**_

I pinned Luka down as I kissed her on top of the desk. When I pulled away I smirked when I saw shock on her cute face.

"I love you as well Lady Monoko."

"Eh?" I laughed a little kissed her forehead. "On your note you said you loved me and I love you as well your beautiful, kind, caring, fiesty, smart, and God you look sexy in that uniform."

"But I'm-"

"I don't care I love you anyways."

She blushed deeply making her look so innocent. "Toga?"

"Yeah love?"

"Um can we go somewhere private?"

_**Several minutes later in Toga's room**_

"Ngh! Toga you tease!" I chuckled and continued to lick Luka's entrance this pay back for being a tease first. She moaned loudly and buried her face in my pillows as she came.

I crawled onto of her and spread her legs open and I positioned myself in between her legs. "You sure about-"

"For the love of God just take me!" I smiled entered my beautiful pureblood lover. She was shy at first, but she really got into later on.

"Toga~ harder! I want you deep inside of me~!"

I moved harder into causing her to drag her nails down my back. I could feel myself coming close as her walls kept clenching onto me.

"Toga~!" She clutched onto me as she released and I thrusted a couple more times then came into her.

"Toga?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we now?"

"Your my student, girlfriend, and lover. Speaking of which we're not done yet~"


	3. Business (Zero)

"Let me make this clear you are my client and the ass that was caught drinking an undercover female hunter! You will not come to this meeting because that is what President Kiryuu will be expecting! So stay home and let me handle this only a pureblood can negotiate with these people"

"Your the best lawyer ever Kanna-"

"I'm only this because your mother is a good friend of my family. You can go to hell for I care." Kanna Handagi hung up on her client Kelvin Sanders and entered the elevator. She was fixing her hair and make-up in the elevator mirror she then blushed a little when thinking of the Hunter Association Zero Kiryuu.

{Kanna}

The level E is attractive and the way he interacts with humans is just beautiful but never mind that I have make sure Kelvin gets a lesser sentence. When I entered Kiryuu's office I immediately began talking business when out of no where President Kiryuu told me to do something unexpected.

"Excuse me?!"

{Zero}

I fixed my appearance before Handagi came in. I won't lie the woman was gorgeous for a lawyer of vampires. When she came in she began talking about the bastard who bit Samantha last week but I wasn't paying attention to that I was so focused on her beautiful brown eyes as she stared at me and how her dark skin made her look exotic I inwardly groaned at thought of undressing her and pinning that voluptuous body down on my desk and screwing her right here right now. I haven't felt this attracted to any woman besides Yuuki, but I missed my chance with her.

However that doesn't mean I'm going to miss with her.

"So I was thinking if we can put Sanders on-"

"You know what let's discuss the rest of this over dinner." Her mouth dropped and she looked furious but she was obviously blushing.

"Excuse me?!" Kanna yelled as she slammed her hands on my desk. I smirked and leaned closer to her face our lips almost brushing against each other.  
>"If you want to discuss anything further about your client it will be over dinner at my place."<p>

I wrote down my address and gave it her then told my secretary to escort her out. _See you at dinner darling._

{Kanna}

I lowered my dress as I stood in front of Kiryuu's loft. Okay talk business, don't drink any alcohol, and don't get comfortable. When Kiryuu opened the door his eyes widened when seeing my outfit. Can't blame him I was wearing a tight black cocktail dress. He invited me in and his place was rather nice. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the table had candles and the food looked delicious.

"Did you make this?" I turned to him in surprise. He walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out for me.

"Yeah hope you like it Kanna" I blushed when he called me by my first name. Remember Kanna don't get comfortable.

Several minutes later

I was giggling on Kiryuu's couch after he told me a funny story about his friend Kaito. I sipped my 4th cup of wine and cuddled up next to Zero who had his arm around me and was running his had through my black curly hair.

"Want to talk about your client now?" He chuckled and I smirked. "No throw him in jail I'll tell Elizabeth her son needs to learn."

He smiled at me then with caution kissed me I returned which caused things to get a little heat. I moaned loudly and gripped his sheets as he finally entered me.

"Zero!" He moved roughly almost animalistic he bit into my neck and I practically screamed. I felt I was almost coming undone when Zero began to slow down.

"Zero?~"

"Do you want me baby?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then your going to have to promise me to be mine." I kissed him and wrapped my legs around his waist then whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled us so he was on his knees and began to thrusting harder into me I grabbed his hair tugging on it a little he growled and thrusted harshly me I yelped and bit his shoulder when I felt him pulsing within me after a few hard thrust he came inside me.

"Zero!"

Next Morning

I woke up to the smell of coffee and food I sat up in Zero's bed he then came in with a tray that had eggs, bacon, coffee, and waffles. He smiled and place it on my lap then kissed me.

"Morning beautiful shall we discuss business?"


	4. Mine (Yandere Kaname)

I stomped on Kiryuu's dead body crushing him as Lily cried and screamed at me. I ignored her struggles and grabbed her then a sleeping Vladimir and Thomas. I took them to the Kuran manor there I placed Vladimir and Thomas in their room then dragged Lily to the basement.

"Why am I here?!"

"Because it's obvious you won't return my feelings through kindness so I'll make you return it through pain."

It took me over 3 years break Lily after I killed Kiryuu and took her and children back. 3 years of hitting her, depriving of food, and making sure she doesn't see our children, but it was worth it because Lily broke.

"Please stop...I promise not to disobey you again Kuran-san ju-just please don't hurt me anymore." She cried as she tried to shield her bruised body from me. I gave her a sad smile and kissed her. She shook in fear and cried more.

"It's about time Lily now let's get you out of this basement." She nodded and when she was out she hugged her son's who returned it. I smiled and held them all.I finally have my family.

* * *

><p>"Ngh! Please Kaname your being to rough!" I silenced my obedient wife with a kiss as I made love to her roughly. She was perfect now. She doesn't fight me anymore. She doesn't cry anymore. She just excepted it.<p>

"I love Lily."

"Ah! Ah! Ngh!" I chuckled as she continued to moan. My lovely Lily I finally have you.

She arched her back as I released into her and screamed my name

"Kaname!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality<strong>_

"Ah! Kaname!" Yuuki screamed at she released I kissed my princess, but I felt no guilt about thinking of another woman while sleeping with her because I know who I really desired.

And I will have her soon.


	5. Christmas present(Kaname)

_**{Angelica}**_

"Exactly what am I doing here?" Sara asked as we walked around the mall. I blushed and began playing with my fingers. "Your helping me search for a present for Onii-sama.

"Oh...I see you still couldn't find a present for your husband still."

"I know I'm a terrible wife!" I cried and Sara sighed obviously irritated.

"No your not. Just give him sex if your out of options."

"Why do that we can sex anytime. I just want to give him something special this year."

"Ugh. Married people." We walked around some more and I was about to give up until I saw the perfect gift in the window of an antique store.

"Are you sure you want to get that Angelica?"

"Yes! Its perfect!"

_**{Kaname}**_

It was Christmas morning and I kissed my beautiful wife as she opened her gift, which was a diamond necklace I bought at Zales. Angelica thanked me for her gift then dragged me into my study were something almost around 7 feet tall wrapped in gifted wrap.

"What is it? Its not a prank is it?"

"Just open it silly!" She giggled I carefully ripped off the gift wrap and my eyes widened when I saw a old fashioned book case under it. "Oh my God"

"Do you like it? I remembered you looking at something similar to this when we visited Sara and Ori last month and you said you really liked it so...Merry Christmas Onii-sama!"

I smiled at Angelica and kissed her again, but this time deeply. It was so beautiful how she could remember something that means so much to me. Its moments likes these that remind me why I chose her instead of Yuuki.

"Thank you so much. I love it my little Angel."


	6. Lock and Key (Kaname)

_**{Kaname}**_

I waited downstairs for Veronica nervously. Its the first time in months since we've been alone because of the twins. I just want everything to be perfect.

"Kaname are you alright?" I jumped a little hurt when I heard Veronica's voice behind me. I turned around and smiled when I saw her in the dress I bought her for her birthday.

"Kaname?"

"Oh sorry I'm alright. You look beautiful." My adorable wife blushed and said thank you. I grabbed her hand and we went to our favorite restaurant, Amor, and were enjoying ourselves, but every man in the place kept gawking at my Veronica. Don't these pigs see she has a wedding ring on her finger?! I felt something soft grasp my hand and I look to see Veronica smiling at me.

"We can leave if you want Kaname."

"Wh-Why would I want to leave?"

"You growled at the waiter when he was taking our order."

"I'm sorry. I wanted this night to be special since we rarely have time for each other because of the kids, but I don't like the way other men are staring at you." Veronica giggled and kissed my hand.

"Honey you don't see me growling at Ruka or any other slut that throws themselves at you. You want to know why?" I nodded and her smile grew.

"Because you once told me that I have your heart under lock and key and no one can ever take you away from me. Same thing goes for you Kaname. No one can take me away from you because I belong to you and you alone."

She shouldn't have said that.

{Limo}

"Hah! Kaname!"

"Scream my name louder my love." I whispered into my beloved's ear while thrusting my hips harder into her as she sat in my lap.

"Ka-Kaname! We sh-should stop the dr-driver will hear us!"

"If you think we should stop why are you moving your hips my darling."

Veronica moaned louder and blushed. Her embarrassment is too cute; I turned her so she was on all fours and pressed her against the window then began pounding into her. I felt her wall clenched onto me and smirked.

"You can't cum yet love when we such a long way to go before we get back home." She squeaked when I picked up one of her legs and rammed deeper into her. After thrusting into her in position for about almost an hour she began to lose her mind in ecstasy.

"Kaname I-I can't hold it anymore!"

"M-Me either love." I after a couple more thrusts we both came leaving a mess in the back of the limo...oh well.

"I love you Veronica."

"An-And I love you as well Kaname. But what about-"

"Let the driver worry about that."


	7. Secret (Akatsuki)

{Akatsuki}

Xena and I were stumbling and crashing into things as we were kissing each other and trying to get each other clothes off in my family's villa, which was on a private beach meaning extra privacy.

I threw my hunter girlfriend, who was wearing nothing, on the bed and began kissing, biting, and licking her breast. She moaned and held onto me then bucked her hips against mine.

"Aka-Akatsuki what did you tell Aido?"

"I told him I was coming here to be alone and relax without hearing him and Ruka squawk about Lord Kaname and you? What did you tell daddy Yagari?"

"I told him that I was going to train somewhere in the Caribbean." I smiled and kissed her tan skin all the way down to her entrance. So sweet...she taste absolutely sweet.

"Akatsuki~ I uha! Thought we agreed no foreplay~!"

"I know, but you taste so good." I slipped my tongue inside and began tasting her. She tossed her head back and began to go crazy.

"Akatsuki~!" I wanted to hear her say my name louder-no I wanted her to scream it. I moved my tongue roughly inside her making her walls clamped on it. She tried to push my head away before she could release, but I forced her hands down with one hand and held her waist down with the other. She screamed and arched her back as she came. I licked my lips and observed her limp form then chuckled, but was surprised when she tackled me down tugging my pants and underwear off. She wouldn't.

"Fuck! Xena! " Yeah she did. She engulfed my member entirely then started to bob her on it. I groaned then gripped her head making her move faster. If her father were to see us like this he would totally kill right now. Xena gripped my hips stopping me from bucking it up. I groaned again as I came into her mouth. She giggled as she swallowed it then licked her lips. I blushed then roughly pushed her down and spread her legs then started pounding to her. The bed creaked and kept hitting against the wall as we made love like animals. I almost thought we were going to break the bed. I looked up at Xena's red eyes and began to wonder why did we have to hide our feelings for each other?

Is she ashamed of me? Its not like we're in some Hunter and Vampire forbidden love situation. There are many Hunter and Vampire couples out there. I just don't understand why we have to keep our relationship a secret! Aido and Ruka wouldn't care nor would my family; he'll I bet my mother would love Xena. So why...why...why!

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Oh God Akatsuki your being rough!" I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Xena was on her side with one leg on my shoulder and I have both of her hands pinned down. She was begging me to be a little gentle, but I was still frustrated and went back to thrusting like a maniac into her. My pace didn't hurt it her it just made her moan and scream like crazy. Xena and I finally came and fell on the bed. I was breathing heavily and Xena hit me in the chest.

"Ow!"

"What the hell was that Akatsuki! I said you were being to rough!"

"But you liked didn't you?"

"Th-That's not point! The point is you had no self control!"

"Okay you want to know?! Why are are we keeping our relationship a secret!? Are you ashamed to be with me!?"

"No of course not its just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm worried of what my father might say."

"Baby don't you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then your father will just have to accept us. Because I love so much and I'm not planning on letting you go."

"Okay first thing tomorrow I'll tell him." She told him and he was beyond posses and threatened to cut my dick off because I how he said 'defiled his innocent daughter'. To be honest she isn't all that innocent especially when she was riding my-

"Akatsuki did you really say to my father?"

"Yep."

"You know he's going to kill you right?"

"I know but you'll be to protect me." She giggled and kissed me.

"You got that right babe."


End file.
